


Shelter from the Storm

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Coulson take shelter during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Agents of SHIELD, Melinda May/Phil Coulson. Storm is raging outside, but they will take tonight for themselves.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/524728.html?thread=75652792#t75652792)_
> 
> It's just fluff, and it could maybe be seen as friendship only, but it was too cute not to do.

* * *

“Monsoon season.”

May nodded, pushing back her wet hair. They were both soaked through, and he imagined she thought he looked more like a drowned rat whereas there was something about her that was still dangerous and elegant in a strange way.

He leaned back against the door. “I think we'll be safe enough here for the night.”

She took a seat next to him. “The rain will confuse everything and only idiots would be out searching in it. No visibility, unpredictable terrain.”

“Justifiable reasons for staying where we are.” He shivered and closed his eyes. “Suppose we should try and do something about the wet clothes.”

“Trying to see me naked, Phil?”

“If I had a death wish, I'd say we should share body heat.”

They laughed, and she leaned his head against his shoulder. He tried not to smile. “This reminds me of old times. We haven't done this since...”

“Since Bahrain,” she said. “You can say it, you know.”

“I know,” he whispered. He shifted so his arm was around her. “I'm glad you're here with me.”

“Me, too.”


End file.
